


does richie tozier is gay?

by illiterateidiot



Category: IT (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gay Richie Tozier, Humor, Multi, Twitter, basically richie is a dumbass and the losers club are assholes, rated t bc richie and eddie know one word and that is "fuck", richie "pr manager's asleep time to post about being gay" tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterateidiot/pseuds/illiterateidiot
Summary: Richie nonchalantly makes a post about "idiot gays", referring to himself, on Twitter, forgetting he hasn't actually come out to anyone besides The Losers and his manager. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 46
Kudos: 404





	does richie tozier is gay?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically this is a dumb chat fic based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/djbabybachchoi/status/1182828395941519360). have fun i guess!!

**TWITTER**

**richie tweet**: fucking idiot gay crashes car bc he thought "gays can't drive" was just a myth [picture of richie's fucked up car]

[AN HOUR LATER]

**the loser's club**

**richie**: so uh  
i think i might be a fucking idiot

**mike**: glad you're finally considering the possibility

**bev**: it's alright hun we already know

**stan**: "Think"

**bill**: i'm like three hundred pages into my memoir so far if you need more proof

**ben**: Gonna need more information on why, but if we're basing this on previous shenanigans then yeah.

**eddie**: wish you'd come to this conclusion years ago, you wouldn't have wasted so much time being a moron 

**richie**: okay wow  
first of all, fuck all of you  
second of all, fuck eddie specifically bc he already knows what i'm talking about  
third of all, apparently when you forget to come out then make a tweet calling gay people idiots people get mad

**bill**: YOU DUMBASS 

**stan**: Literally who raised you

**richie**: the unconditional love and support you guys are showing is really helping me through this trying time thanks  
although i can't hear you cackling like i can eds so that helps

**bev**: i thought you were waiting until your next tour to come out? like you wrote a whole fucking set on it?

**richie**: i was!!  
also i wrote the set about all seven of us and the bitchass clown, not just me liking dick, thanks  
i'm so fucking stupid i can't believe this

**eddie**: there's a #trashmouthisoverparty hashtag

**ben**: You'll probably be fine then, that stuff never sticks.

**eddie**: reading these tweets is so fucking funny like "wow, was willing to forgive tozier for running out on his tour last year, but homophobia? grow up ):" and "wow, trashmouth making a bad joke? who would've guessed"

**richie**: god this is so fucking stupid  
do i just??? make another tweet like "guys i'm gay i was making fun of myself i promise i'm the idiot fucking gay who crashed his car"??

**bev**: oh you should make one of those apology videos like beauty gurus do where you "cry" and "apologize" then monetize your apology video

**mike**: or a notes app apology, those are always good

**richie**: fucking  
ugh  
okay i'm actually gonna do the notes app apology  
but, like, ironically

**bill**: "ironically"

**richie**: suck my fucking dick

**bill**: sorry i don't blow homophobes

**mike**: LMAOO

**richie**: god i hate this fucking family

**TWITTER**

**richie tweet**: [it's a screenshot from the notes app that says "i would like to take this time to sincerely apologize to the people who look(ed) up to me. i know i've disappointed all of you, especially myself, bc i fucking forgot to come out before i posted that joke"]

**fan reply to tweet**: OH PLEASE #trashmouthisoverparty 

**fan reply to tweet 2**: hmm idk this seems very pr stunty :/ ur probably not even gay

**fan reply to tweet 3**: yeah that's a fucking lie lmao #trashmouthisoverparty

**fan reply to tweet 4**: uhhhhhhhhhh buddy do you even read your own painfully hetero standup or ???? #trashmouthisoverparty

**the losers club**

**richie**: THEY DON'T BELIEVE ME

**eddie**: GOD THAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY

**richie**: IT'S NOT FUNNY

**stan**: He's right Eddie it's not funny

**richie**: thank you!  
stanley uris, voice of reason!

**stan**: It's fucking hilarious 

**richie**: G O D

**eddie**: dude just make a post about me being your boyfriend, @ me in it, i'll confirm it for you

**richie**: OH YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE FUCKING BEST

**TWITTER**

**richie tweet**: my boyfriend, ladies and gentlemen, for those who don't believe me [picture of he and eddie] @eddiek

**eddie's quote rt tweet**: ["i hate to say it, i hope i don't sound ridiculous, but i don't know who this man is. i mean he could be walking down the street and i wouldn't- wouldn't- i wouldn't know a thing" video]

**fan reply to tweet**: TOZIER REALLY TRIED LMAO #trashmouthisoverparty

**fan reply to tweet 2**: he probably saw the acc was inactive and just tagged what a fucking moron

**fan reply to tweet 3**: the guy in the profile doesn't even look like the guy in trashmouth's "gay cuddling" pic #trashmouthisoverparty

**the loser's club**

**richie**: OH YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE FUCKING WORST 

**bill**: says the homophobe :/

**richie**: fuck it!!  
i'm fucking homophobic!!  
i'm pennywise the fucking clown and i fucking hate gay people!!!  
THOSE IN CHAT INCLUDED!!!  
which basically just means eds and myself but whatever!! fuck ya'll!!

**eddie**: hey who in here has the most followers?

**bev**: uhh, probably bill?

**mike**: yeah, bill for sure

**bill**: lmao i guess me

**eddie**: you know what to do

**TWITTER**

**bill tweet**: receipts [richie's "i'm homophobic" texts minus the last line about he and eddie]

**fan reply to tweet**: HOOOOLY FUCK

**fan reply to tweet 2**: there's no coming back from that HAH #trashmouthisoverparty

**fan reply to tweet 3**: actually now that i see that i'm pretty sure trashmouth's telling the truth, you can't be That dramatic without being at least a lil gay

**fan reply to tweet 4**: p-pennywise????

**richie reply to tweet**: you and eddie are single handedly trying to ruin my reputation

**bill reply to richie reply**: that's not true! you had a hand in it too!

**the losers club**

**richie**: anyone else wanna try and ruin my already very little reputation tonight??  
anyone at all??

**bev**: since you asked so nicely!

**TWITTER**

**bev tweet**: very disappointed in a certain individual i'm following on twitter so all proceeds tonight and tomorrow will be going to an lgbt youth group! use code PRIDE to get 10% off my online store <3

**fan reply to tweet**: A QUEEN

**fan reply to tweet 2**: blease unfollow him, i know you're childhood friends but… y i k e s

**fan reply to tweet 3**: GO! OFF! #trashmouthisoverparty

**richie reply to tweet**: okay i have the divorce lawyers on the phone and i'm making sure i get ben in the split

**the losers club**

**bev**: i get ben

**richie**: fuck you, i get ben

**bev**: he's my husband!

**richie**: he's my best friend!!

**bev**: you have like six best friends, tozier!

**richie**: HYPOCRITE???

**bev**: ben, how do you feel about shared custody?

**ben**: Sorry, I gotta go, my mom's calling me-

**richie**: YOU ARE FORTY YEARS OLD

**ben**: At least I'm not homophobic.

**richie**: HFJDJSJS  
FUCKING  
FUCK YOU  
GOD I'M  
GI"? GAYY

**stan**: Richie chill you sound like Eddie

**eddie**: what the fuck is that supposed to mean?

**richie**: so many angles to go but not enough time  
god what do i do  
fuck why am i even asking you guys, you're making this so much worse

**eddie**: i'm having the time of my life

**richie**: okay look fucker  
you know what happens next? i get a few calls from managers, i get yelled at, i get fired, i stop getting shows, i stop getting money, and you stop living the sugar baby lifestyle

**bev**: JFJDKSKS??

**eddie**: OKAY FIRST OF FUCKING ALL I'M NOT LIVING THE SUGAR BABY LIFESTYLE I HAVE A FUCKING JOB

**richie**: "risk analyst" is not a job but go off i guess

**eddie**: SECOND OF ALL YOU'RE AN OVERDRAMATIC FUCK, THIS SHIT'S GONNA BLOW OVER IN LESS THAN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS AND YOU KNOW IT

**richie**: it's so cute that he calls me an overdramatic fuck while he's screaming  
isn't it so cute?

**stan**: I think you're just gay

**richie**: i'm not gay, we just went over this  
oh god  
oh god oh fuck please don't fucking post that

**TWITTER**

**bill tweet**: does he think he's slick? cishet men :/ [richie's "i'm not gay" text"]

**fan reply to tweet**: STOP KILLING HIM!! HE'S ALREADY DEAD!! #trashmouthisoverparty

**fan reply to tweet 2**: HE'S NOT EVEN BEING SUBTLE HOLY SHIT GJDJSJS

**fan reply to tweet 3**: aren't you a cishet man lmao

**fan reply to tweet 4**: OKAY WE ARE OBVIOUSLY BEING PUNK'D NOW #trashmouthisgayparty

**richie reply to tweet**: bill i'd honestly kill you where you stand

**the losers club**

**richie**: lmao okay i think some people are actually starting to believe me  
that's nice  
i mean imagine being in the closet for 40+ years and when you finally come out everyone's like "uh FAKE" 

**eddie**: i can confirm that you are incredibly fucking gay

**richie**: aw, thanks babe

**bill and richie**

**richie**: bill can you please fix my lack of reputation

**bill**: i have to go to bed anyway

**richie**: thanks bb  
the bb stands for big bill btw not baby  
just want to make it clear since i'm definitely not gay 

**bill**: kiss your boyfriend goodnight for me, asshole

**richie**: will do ;*

**TWITTER**

**bill tweet**: okay this has been fun, goodnight everyone <3 [picture of all the losers hanging out in stan's living room. bill is behind the camera, not shown. mike and stan are looking over an old book at stan's desk. bev and ben are standing together sing-shouting. richie and eddie are on the couch, eddie sitting in richie's lap, laughing at their friends]

**fan reply to tweet 1**: wait @eddiek EXPLAIN

**fan reply to tweet 2**: uh so is,,, is he actually gay wh-

**fan reply to tweet 3**: I FUCKING KNEW IT, THAT STAND-UP ALWAYS SOUNDED FAKE AS HELL #TRASHMOUTHISGAYPARTY

**fan reply to tweet 4**: a friend sitting in his lap isn't proof lmaooo #trashmouthisoverparty

**eddie reply to fan reply 4**: just guys being dudes

**richie reply to fan reply 4**: cranky bc i'm homo arentcha

**Author's Note:**

> the song ben and bev are sing-shouting is by "new kids on the block", obviously. also the plans for this fic include hanbrough, bi!bev, and The Turtle. idk when this will be updated bc it's kind of just a mess in my docs rn but lmao hope you enjoyed


End file.
